Wishing you were here
by ShadowPurple81
Summary: Both Percy and Annabeth's thoughts one night when Percy is missing. Songfic to Vanilla Twilight by owl city. Set in Son of Neptune.


**Wishing You Were Here**

**Summary:** Both Percy and Annabeth's thoughts when Percy goes missing. Songfic to Vanilla Twilight by Owl City, set in Son of Neptune.

**Author's Note: **Percy is in regular text, _the song is in italics, _**Annabeth is in bold,**_** and Hera is in bold italics.**_

**Disclaimer: I own neither Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor do I own Vanilla Twilight.**

**-xXx-**

Percy was having another sleepless night on the run from the monsters that he just could not seem to kill. He had set up camp in a picnic area by a lake and was lying on the surface of the water, staring at the twinkling stars above him, completely dry. Being the son of the Roman god Neptune, it wasn't the only weird thing he could do. Nor was it the only skill he had been granted.

Having nothing better to do, Percy thought. He thought of what Camp would be like once he got there-_if_ he got there; he thought of what he had learnt with Lupa the she-wolf; he thought of how Stheno was probably annoying Euryale, her sister, or trying to sell puppies-in-blankets or some other dangerous food, leaving the foolish customer a victim of the poison of Bargain Mart food. Mostly, he thought about Annabeth. His memory of her was torturously dim, but he remembered grey eyes laughing; soft voice calming; pink lips smiling.

**Annabeth scampered into the shadows as the Harpies passed her. She had her invisibility baseball cap perched on her blonde curls, but she still felt that she would be caught. The Harpies passed her and she finally let out the deep breath she was holding.**

**Losing Percy was the worst thing that had ever happened to her. And she was a main part of the handful of campers that had fought Kronos in the Battle of Manhattan!**

**She ran to the beach and submerged her feet in the ice cold water. The sharp wind hit her face and she was overcome by a painful wave of nostalgia. She gasped and burst into yet another bout of silent tears. They made her face even colder, but she payed them no heed.**

**A few minutes later, she clambered up the beach to the spot where she and Percy always sat. She brought her knees up to her cheast and sobbed as the memories came back to her.**

_The stars lean down to kiss you_  
_And I lie awake and miss you_  
_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

Percy was missing Annabeth so much. He kept telling himself that he would see her at Camp Jupiter, but he couldn't help feel that she woldn't be there. He sighed and stared at the stunningly bright stars-a massive contrast to the darkness that the twilight was.

**Annabeth was soon joined by Grover. "I thought you'd be here, Annabeth." he said. The daughter of Athena merely looked up at the satyr standing next to her. He sat down and comforted her as she began sobbing once more. "We'll find him, don't worry." the Lord of the Wild assured her, rubbing circles on her back gently. Yet she couldn't **_**help **_**but worry! Her **_**boyfriend **_**was missing, for Athena's sake!**

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_  
_But I'll miss your arms around me_  
_I'd send a postcard to you, dear_  
_'Cause I wish you were here_

What Percy wanted more than _anything _(except perhaps getting his memory back) was to have Annabeth next to him. He remembered that they made an amazing team. There was another person and together, they were inseparable. Oh, wait. Percy was here and Annabeth and the other guy were somewhere only the gods of Rome knew. So much for inseparable; they seemed pretty separated now.

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue_

_But it's not the same without you_  
_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

Percy felt so alone. He didn't care if he had to battle monsters everyday (he already did, so no difference there), as long as Annabeth-or at least _some _familiar face-that he could fight alongside. Someone to talk to; to seek reassurance from to confide in.

**Annabeth sighed and thought of all the times that she and Percy had snuck out after curfew to stroll along the shore, whispering, giggling, kissing.**

_The silence isn't so bad_  
_'Til I look at my hands and feel sad_  
_'Cause the spaces between my fingers_  
_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

**Annabeth ran fingers the fingers of her right hand down that of her left, remembering how Percy's warm fingers fitted perfectly in the gaps, like the last two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.**

_I'll find repose in new ways_  
_Though I haven't slept in two days_  
_'Cause cold nostalgia  
Chills me to the bone_

**Grover's tear streaked face was thrown into relief as a ray of Artemis's moonlight hit it. Annabeth saw massive Purple bags under his eyes and realised that she probably looked the same, if not worse. **_**That**_** must have been the reason of the entire Aphrodite cabin (except Piper) wanted to torture her- erm, give her a make-over. She refused every time, though.**

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_  
_I'll sit on the front porch all night_  
_Waist-deep in thought because_  
_When I think of you I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone_

Percy missed Annabeth, yes, but thinking of her gave him two objectives- 1) Don't get killed, and 2) Get to camp (preferably with all limbs intact and in one piece). He had to do it. For Annabeth.

_As many times as I blink_  
_I'll think of you tonight_  
_I'll think of you tonight_

_**Hera knew they would be thinking of each other tonight and every other night they spent separated. She couldn't help that; she had to let him remember **_**something,**_** or he would go to the sea and seek protection when she gave him the choice, for what would he remember of his old life to want to save it? At least she was causing that Annabeth girl some pain. Hera really hated that rude child of Athena, mabey even more than those upstart children of her husband**_

_When violet eyes get brighter_  
_And heavy wings grow lighter_  
_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

If- no, _when_- Percy saw Annabeth again, he would fly. Even the _thought_ of a reunion filled Percy's stomach with butterflies that _obviously_ had too much caffeine then thought that sugar would cure their hyperactive-ness, which just caused a sugar rush. The Highly-caffeinated-butterflies-on-a-sugar-high had taken over his abdomen.

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_  
_But I swear I won't forget you_

Been there, done that, Percy thought.

_Oh, if my voice could reach_  
_Back through the past_  
_I'd whisper in your ear_  
_Oh darling, I wish you were here_

**Annabeth and Grover got up ad dusted their hands to get rid of the sand. "You go ahed." Annabeth told Grover. He walked forward, and with one last fleeting look at the water the-same colour as Percy's eyes, she followed.**

**-xXx-**

**Author's Note: Like it? Hate it? Review! Constructive criticism is welcome, but don't be too harsh, especially about any grammar mistakes; I didn't use a Beta! Please bear in mind that it was my first ever Fanfiction.**


End file.
